


Fireworks

by Bowloflamps (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, i am 1000000 percent trash, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bowloflamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's feelings for Ray escalated slowly, then they completely encompassed him, like an explosion. It just took something to ignite it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

His relationship with Ray has always been different that his relationships with the rest of the crew members. He has always trusted Ray more than the others, he doesn’t exactly know why- maybe is because Ray is way quieter than the others, always thinking things through and making sure everything he does is done precisely and strategically, even if it is done in a split second. He fires off witty comments like the way he fires his sniper rifle, but they are never insensitive remarks about others. They always make him smile and Ray knows that. Ray does a lot of things because he knows they will make him smile.

After heists they always go to the top of mount chiliad, just him and Ray. They drink sodas, light off fireworks and watch the sun rise. They have just always done it because it relaxes them and it’s become something of a tradition. This time seems different though.

The heist went south pretty quickly, they barely escaped. He and Ray were working together, like they have done many times, everything was going smoothly. The plan was to cause a distraction, so Michael and Gavin could escape, then get to the top of the building and hold off the police while they wait for the helicopter to arrive. It was working pretty well, until they reached the top of the building. There was a significant amount of police coming after them to the rooftop, and there were not many places for cover. It was probably the worst situation that could happen.

As they were running across the roof shooting at the cops on the other side, Rays gun jammed, which made him stop for a second. In this second one of the many bullets being fired at them, hit Rays leg. Ray fell over and yelled from the pain. Ryan turned around and immediately ran to Ray, picking him up and carrying him to the cover behind an air duct. Ryan inspected the wound; it was on the side of his leg just above the knee, easily gotten too because of the stupid cargo shorts he wore. it looked pretty deep and it was bleeding a lot. Ryan took off his jacket then his shirt. “woah, I hardly think this is the time. I mean there are cops shooting at us and we haven’t even gone on a date yet.” Ray spoke, the words slurring more as the sentence went on. ‘ _wait did he say_ **_yet_** _? Okay, wait now isn’t the time to think about something like that.’_ Ryan thought, quickly ripping part of his shirt off and wrapping it as a makeshift tourniquet. “shut up, Ray… you need to save your energy” Ryan responded.

 Ray laughed weakly.This is when it finally hit Ryan after he finished doing all that he could to help Ray, that those cops fucking hurt Ray, so Ryan has to hurt them. He stood up from his cover and just started shooting blindly at the crowd of cops on the other side of the rooftop but Ryan was running out of bullets and the cops were not running out of cops. Even though he thinned the crowd out there was still a lot of them and they were still shooting, this became evident when Ryan finally ran out of bullets.

He immediately slid back down against the small raised garden thing they were using as cover and throwing down his gun. Ray was still struggling to stay awake; he half smiled at Ryan, and Ryan gave half smile back.

They were totally fucked. They were totally going to die here.

Ryan looked into Ray’s tired eyes and couldn’t stop thinking about all the nights on mount chiliad, seeing Rays eyes light up when they shot off another firework; The passion in his voice when he would talk about a game he had just finished; The peaceful look on his face when he would fall asleep in the passenger seat of his car on the drive back. Oh god, he had fallen in love with Ray, and he had fallen hard.

He also might not be able to experience those things again. He grabbed Ray’s hand and tried to gather the courage to tell him.

Then something happened, they finally heard a helicopter, then another noise. An RPG, coming at the roof they were on very fast. Ryan moved to grab Ray then, it went right past them, to the cops. There was an explosion and the sound of bullets stopped. Leaving only the sound of the helicopter traveling to the roof, filling Ryan with relief.

When the helicopter landed he pulled Ray into his arms and carried him in.

“Took you assholes long enough…” Ryan muttered laying Ray down on an unoccupied bench and sitting down next to him.

They arrived at the house and Caleb patched Ray up, giving him stitches and pain medicine.

Ray slept for about an hour, and woke up to find he was in a sleeping Ryan’s arms then shook him awake. Ryan noticed that he had fallen asleep while reading and was still holding Ray. He apologized and Ray ignored it and asked if they were going to go to Chiliad. Ryan smiled and nodded.

They packed up their stuff and drove up to the top of the mountain on Ryan’s motorcycle, like they had done so many times before.

And now they were here, together on the top of their mountain, drinking soda and setting off fireworks, Ryan wasn’t really paying attention to them, mostly paying attention to Ray. He almost lost him today, if they had spent a couple more minutes on that roof  he has lost so many people in his life but it’s never hurt as much as even coming a little close to losing Ray. Now he couldn’t bear not being within a foot of him. He had to know that Ray was still there, and still alive. So, right after Ray shot off the last fireworks of the night, and they watched the colors explode into the sky, Ryan took a step closer to Ray their shoulders barely touching, but he could feel the warmth coming through the other man’s hoodie. Their hands brushing together then finally Ryan entwined their fingers together again. He looked at Ray in the dim light of the sun just beginning to rise, Ray smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

After the embers had fallen, they just stood there for a second until Ray spoke up “Do you want to sit down?” “Yeah.” Ryan replied softly

They walked to where they left their cooler of drinks, not letting go of each other, and sat down.

“So… back on the roof, right before Jack came, I remember you took my hand and you seemed like you were about to say something and have been thinking about it a lot and I just want to know… what was it?” Ray asked, nervously looking down at the grass they were sitting maybe a little too close together on.

‘ _Shit,’_ Ryan thought _‘I didn’t know I was being that obvious._ ’

Ryan’s throat tightened up, and face began to heat up. He couldn’t hide from this. Ryan had never been one for relationships, he never trusted anyone that much. Now he has come to trust Ray like that. He has had a couple of dreams of him and Ray actually in a relationship; kissing, cuddling, things like that. Before, he would deny ever thinking of things like that, he would kill till he forgot. But with Ray, cuddling and making out before falling asleep together is something that he could actually see himself doing, and that kind of scared him.

Not because he doesn’t want it, he really does, it scared him because he doesn’t know if that is what Ray wants.

He can’t think of any other way to answer Ray’s question, even if he could, he can’t lie to him, Ray can always see through his bullshit. So, he has to tell him. Ryan grips Ray’s hand a little harder and turns to face him.

“I- I was going to tell you that I… Ray, I am in love with you. I can’t run away from this and I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way about me, please don’t feel like you have to. I just want you to be happy even if it’s not with me but, Ray; I have fallen for you so hard I don’t think I will ever be able to get back up again. “Ryan took in a breath because he hadn’t that entire time then he looked up to see Ray’s reaction.

Ray’s reaction was mostly shock, his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. “….are you okay?” Ryan questioned with a laugh that sounded more worried that he wanted it to sound. Ryan was expecting Ray to punch him, or just walk away, but what he did not expect was for Ray to smile in relief and say “so, can we make out now?”

After Ryan had his own brief moment of shock he responded “I would like that…” then Ray lurched forward with a force so strong it knocked him over, Ray had his legs on either side of Ryan with his forehead pressed against his. Ryan could feel Ray’s warm breath on his lips – and goddamn, he wants to feel that for the rest of his life- then Ray started to giggle and sat up. He has never been able to resist laughing when Ray starts laughing, so they soon fall into a fit of laughter and he doesn’t even know why it began. Ryan leans on his elbows as it begins to subside and he asks. “Your face when you fell back… I’ve seen you jump out of planes without giving a shit but…” Ray then began laughing again.

“Hey, I wasn't expecting it!” Ryan said defensively, Ray’s laughing began to fade, “Don’t worry, it was really cute” Ray smiled leaning back down, placing a hand on Ryan’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone. “I’m not cute! I murder people for a living!” Ryan tried to defend himself again “Yeah, you’re right. You are fucking adorable.” Ray laughed and with that Ryan grabbed Ray’s shirt, pulling him down the extra couple of inches and finally colliding their lips together. Ray quickly melted into the kiss, tangling his fingers into Ryan’s hair, Ryan’s arms wrapping around Ray’s waist to bring him as close as possible. His lips were soft and warm moving against Ryan’s lips. The kiss was awkward at first, but as it went on it got deeper and heavier. Every second he spent there, kissing him, made him want to never leave that moment. It all felt completely right, more right that anything Ryan has done in his goddamn life. He felt like he belonged right there, kissing the love of his life on the top of mount chiliad.

 Kissing Ray felt like coming home after being out all day. He felt like it was something he was always meant to do.

 Like a firework exploding in the night sky.


End file.
